Saint Seiya Bleach Chapter
by lsonicsolano
Summary: A never told story after the events of the Sanctuary and before Poseidon and Asgard.


/I know I have been a while out, but I will work on the 4 stories. I hope you like it. This is a reenacting of Bleach with Saint Seiya. For this, I'll nerf Saint Seiya characters.

 **Saint Seiya Chapter Bleach Episode 1: Goddess of war vs God of Death**

After some months of defeating Gemini Saga and save the Sanctuary, as well as Saori Kido, the goddess Athena, peace has arrived to the planet. At Karakura town, Kurosaki Ichigo, a 15 years old boy, recalled the first matches of the Galactic Tournament where the Bronze Saint, Phoenix Ikki, had interrupted and stole Sagittarius' Gold cloth. He seemed a bit annoyed for it still, yet he wouldn't give it much matter.

At Soul Society, the shinigami known as Sosuke Aizen, had new about the events of the Sanctuary and how a group of 5 Bronze Saints managed to save Athena and get through the 12 zodiac temples. "Je, seems my plans have a bit more of troubles. Athena, I'll make you get away of my way" He smirked to himself still watching Pegasus Seiya rising his cosmos against Taurus Aldebaran on his screen.

For celebrating their victory, Saori invited Seiya, Hyoga, Ikki, Shaun and Shiryu to Karakura town to spend some vacations there. "Great, these will be some good vacations" Shaun smiled as Seiya nodded to the Andromeda Saint. "I hope that nothing menaces the Earth now, but if something does, I know I would count on you, Bronze Saints." Saori smiled to her Saints as these ones nodded. The plane landed at Karakura, from there, lots of reporters and camera men received Saori and her Saints, asking how she is, if she has a traume and what happened to the gold Cloth. She answered to all of it mentioning that she is okay and the Gold Cloth will always protect Seiya. Saori and the others felt strange. "What is going on?" Seiya asked. "I've heard about an energy in this place that restrains more of 50% of our cosmos, Seiya" Ikki mentioned. "Seems the rumors were truth" The Phoenx Saint answered as the 6 keep walking as 3 man with black robes holding swords came. "You! Saori Kido, you'll come with us!" One of them said confident of his skills. "Who do you think you are?!" Hyoga asked. "Doesn't corcern you Cygnus Hyoga!" The second said dashing to attack. Hyoga managed to dodge a sword slash that was coming at him. "Ms. Kido, behind me!" Shiryu mentioned as this on puts in front of the goddess. Seiya makes usage of his Pegasus Meteors to land various hits on those enemies and defeat them easily. "Tell me who are you?!" Seiya asked angrily. "Everyone will think you're crazy Pegasus, we are...Shinigami, Gods of dead, and Saori Kido is a target of Soul Society, do you think you can stop them with your miserable cosmos?" He smirked before passing out.

Rukia Kuchiki, the lieutenant of Squadron 12, had other plans, she had to kill some Hollows, which had taken strange attitudes. She doesn't know about Saori Kido or her role as Athena, this was part of Aizen's plans, as she would interfere.

"I understand...thank you Mu." Saori thought as she stopped her mental Link with Aries Mu. "The Shinigami, a group of spiritual beings that defend the balance of the world. I wonder.." Saori thinks "The balance of the world? But you're Athena, you bring peace to the mankind" Seiya wasn't sure of that as he spotted Ichigo running with a girl of a Hollow. "What's that?!" The Saints looked as Seiya wears his Pegasus Cloth. Seiya runs faster than sound and increases his cosmosto jump in front of the Hollow "PEGASUS METEORS!" He throws various blasts coming from his right punch going faster than sound, hitting the Hollow and getting rid of it. Ichigo looks and sees Seiya. "Pegasus Saint...?" The young orange haired stood up after the girl was calmed down and decided to run. Rukia came "You!" She pointed annoyed to Seiya "Another shinigami?! Oh no you won't get Athena!" He prepared. "Athena? Who is she? What are you talking about? How can you see me?" "Isn't it obvious, little one? He is a Saint, one fighter trainedfor getting a power from Gods, a Gold Cloth" Ichigo mentioned that as he sounded like it was just a poor way of getting a tournament done. "Athena? Hm strange, I had a report of some low shinigami going after someone named Saori Kido but I wasn't aware of this.


End file.
